


台风过境

by WWWinoM



Category: O2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 深呼晰 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWWinoM/pseuds/WWWinoM
Summary: WWW倾情奉献





	台风过境

⚠️双向背德 / 虚妄情人 / 不上升真人

请 慢 慢 看 / 真 爱 乐 章

写给生我养我的香港

\-----

没有人知道周深离开了香港。

  
他就像是一个谜。

  
哪怕在王晰和他的桃色绯闻传遍香港八卦娱乐杂志的危急时期，也从未有人成功收集到周深的任何消息。没有人知道他为什么来到香港，也不会有人知道他来香港的原因，没有人有幸认识他。

周深的的确确，从始至终，都是一个谜。

  
咖啡厅里的电视机播放着即将有台风过境的新闻。

  
王晰和刘彬濠对坐，无言地望着落地窗外八号风球来临前的九龙，灯光照射下的街道安静地划过一辆辆车，沥青路上黄色的分割线被一闪而过的车前灯照亮，又迅速熄灭。

  
咖啡在中央空调的吹拂下转凉，刘彬濠叹一口气，不再与王晰无声对峙，从口袋里拿出一封信放在桌上，手指按压着它推到王晰眼前。

说来可笑，王晰竟然是唯一一个得到周深告别的人。

得到告别的，一个情人。

  
情人接过那封信的时刻，窗外飘起倾盆大雨，台风过境前的宁静终于被打破，雨水影影绰绰，模糊了一切。

王晰第一次遇见周深，也是在这样潮湿阴暗的天气里。

  
\----

虽然和Ada早已分居，离婚协议也都各自签了字，但是为了维持王晰在大众眼里良好的形象，两人都没有公开。

  
无论如何，王晰来香港小住的消息还是要告知Ada的，两人约在Ada的公司见面，也好商议这段时间如何合体面对媒体。她还是那个态度，强势地按照自己的计划来左右王晰的想法，甚至给他做好安排，但是王晰态度强硬地拒绝。

最后两个人意见不合只能不欢而散。

  
七十多层的大厦需要换乘电梯，王晰走出电梯穿进楼层中间的空中花园，走向电梯间。

置身新鲜的空气，逃出来的男人在花园内流连。车来车往的中环，平静的海面上聚着乌云，空气里全是潮湿的味道，王晰深呼吸一口寒凉的气体，抽出一支烟准备点上，抬眼看见禁烟的标识，只能把打火机收回，而烟还夹在手指间。

周深是在这个时候出现的。

  
他穿着明显不合身的白色衬衫，下摆扎进黑色的西装裤中，如果不是他逃跑似的脚步和鼻梁上那副遮盖住半张脸的巨大墨镜，王晰真的以为他只是一个在这里工作的普通职员。

细碎的刘海搭在他的额头上，在推开玻璃门走进空中花园的瞬间被迎面灌入的风吹起，鼻梁上的墨镜滑落又被轻轻推上去，当周深抬头的时候，目光恰好撞上王晰的。

  
明显的一个蹙眉，周深匆匆瞥一眼手里夹着烟的王晰，又回头确认没有人跟着自己后就转向男人身后的玻璃门走去——但他余留的一丝目光悄悄隐藏在墨镜后。

  
擦肩而过的时候，王晰稍稍让开一道，俯身看见墨镜后藏着的那双眼，凝着泪水，眼波流转，是一汪泛着涟漪的秋水。

  
粘着泪水的睫毛扑朔，眼里却没有悲伤和懦弱，相反，是毅然离开的决绝。少年的模样搭配着凛冽的坚定，就像他小小的身体藏在宽大的衬衣下那般的不契合落差，让人想要靠近去一探究竟。

  
那道身影消失在换乘的电梯门后，紧接着，蓄意已久的雨水适时地落下。

王晰手里的烟被淋了个透。

\----

  
没有灵感的人什么也写不出来，来自生意上的电话一一被王晰挂断。接连的暴雨不允许王晰踏出大楼，只能每天泡在房子中的工作室内，看窗外的钢筋森林在雨中糊作一片。直到角落的外卖盒垒起，咖喱鱼蛋和炒牛河的味道混杂，窗户边的烟蒂排成了一列……香港的雨终于停了。

  
整个人被养得恹恹的，王晰随意披了件夹克，到对街的茶餐厅喝杯奶茶，也是为了观察周围的人，在心里给每一个人画像，算是积累素材。

把车停在隔壁街，按了两个小时的停车时间，王晰走进拥挤的冰室，找到墙角的空位，坐下。因为繁忙，迟迟没有服务员过来，王晰也不着急，整个背贴在冰凉的墙面上，抱着手臂观察身边用餐的人。

  
——旁边那桌的女人穿着低跟高跟鞋，黑色的包臀裙到膝盖，染成栗色的贴耳短发。是个职场白领，正在百无聊赖地翻看着手机。她旁边的另一桌则是一对夫妇，简单的家居服，沉默地低头用餐，时不时抬头交谈几句。他们谈论的话题大概是关于月结的房租和孩子上学的问题，声音悉悉索索，王晰留心听着，想要辨别清楚。

“哩位先生，请问要点么野？”

一个清亮的声线突然阻断王晰的听力，而声音的主人有意无意将尾音拖长，熨出一点点缠绵的感觉，搅乱了王晰的所有思绪。

这个声音该唱歌，脑中自动反应出这个信息。

视线渐渐上移——低帮的贝壳头小白鞋搭配印有绿色椰树的橙黄七分袜，阔腿牛仔裤露出一截白净的腿，素色的T恤里夹一件条纹的长袖。身量不高，比例倒是很好，脖子的线条富有少年的坚实。

  
最终，王晰看到的是一副简单的黑框眼镜，还有两只掬了水的眼。

王晰微微怔住——是他。

  
\----

  
“这位先生，请问点些什么？”

周深举着纸笔望着王晰，换成普通话又问了一遍——立即调整的坐姿和移开又转回停留在自己脸上的目光都没有逃过注视，周深由眼底漫上笑意。

他记得这张面孔，也知道这个人的身份，上一次匆匆的一瞥没有看仔细，眼下看着王晰下巴冒出的那一点点沥青，还有带着弧度垂下的刘海……周深不禁开始期待听到王晰开口说话的嗓音。

“就一份……嗯，让我看一眼菜单。”

低沉，磁性，果然适合唱情歌。周深安静地等待王晰再次开口说出他的菜单，冰镇奶茶搭配吉列猪扒饭，点点头，周深轻笑着转身走入厨房。 

然后就是他有意无意地穿梭于拥挤的人群，用热情的笑容面对每一个提出服务要求的人，他游走于每一桌纷繁形色之间，但是身影绝不超出王晰的视线范围。当他怀着笑意环顾四周，目光刻意停留多一秒在那个墙角……

  
不偏不倚，和王晰四目相接。

\----

  
一场相互试探的盛会落幕，王晰来到收银处。

  
“先生你好，”

  
周深站在收银台后，递一份餐厅的传单到正结账的王晰手里。

  
“这个是我们冰室的外卖单，最近常下雨，我们有配送服务喔。”

  
是恰到好处的笑容，热情又不会显得刻意，上扬的眼角透着亲和的暖意。

“多谢。”

  
王晰牵动嘴角，手指指腹无意似的划过周深的手背，接过传单。

这是一次太过轻易的狩猎，于周深，于王晰。

  
于双方。

  
\----

那张传单被王晰放在钢琴的谱架上，经历接连几天的阳光照射，就这么被晒弯了型。他不急于拨打那个电话，他是个小心的人，不会轻易接近一个陌生的人。更何况，那是一个有两副面孔的人，第一次遇见时的行色匆匆和凛冽，再见时的从容和无忧无虑的温暖笑容——相差得太不正常。

  
王晰举棋不定，思来想去决定让人去查一番那个男孩。终于，好不容易为一个天后录制完专辑的刘彬濠被王晰烽火戏诸侯般从深圳叫了过来。

当他得知王晰这位老大哥召唤自己就为了调查一个在餐厅里工作的服务员，刘彬濠带着情绪反抗：

“喂大佬，黎系未痴着线啊？”

  
王晰眉毛都没有抬一下，冷着语气：

“你小子真当我听不懂是吧？说人话。”

刘彬濠在王晰的气势前败下阵来，不耐烦地晃着双腿，小声嘀咕：

“又说来香港找灵感做专辑，谁知道是为了泡妞——还是个连名字都不知道的妞，啧，真是年纪大了。”

  
王晰靠在桌边，从上至下睥睨刘彬濠，扯开一瓶啤酒塞进他手里开始好言相劝。

  
“首先，我现在还没有灵感。

其次，我要你调查的不是妞，是条仔。

最后，谁知道他会不会就是我的灵感。”

  
\----

又下雨了。

王晰拿起桌上刘彬濠留下的啤酒易拉罐，接一点水，走到窗边点燃一根烟，向纷纷的雨水吐出胸腔内的浑浊气体，低头把烟灰弹进易拉罐。

  
是风，雨水吹进屋内，打湿了烟头，又是哗啦啦的一声，王晰回头看见由谱架上飘落在地的传单，然后他手里的烟顺着向下的烟头掉进易拉罐里。鬼使神差地，王晰弯腰拾起那张传单，手指却像是等候多时那般，迫不及待地在键盘按下那一串号码。

王晰为自己的行为找了诸多借口，例如自己单纯只是饿了想吃东西，例如送餐的也不一定是自己想的人，再例如他觉得自己有信心不会被那个男孩迷惑。至于他为什么把沉积一个星期的外卖盒丢下楼，又为什么要洗头换衣服、清扫屋内、喷空气清新剂……好了，他自己实在找不出借口和理由，一切都不过是欲盖弥彰。

窗外雷声轰鸣，王晰认真洗过的发丝凝着水结成一条一条搭在额头上，端坐在钢琴前，他任由双手随着窗外倾泻的雨水的声音而游走，

  
突然，短促的两声“叮咚”响起，王晰信步走去开门。

门外的周深穿着荧光黄色的雨衣，脸上挂着雨水，那一双眼睛被水映得更加清亮透明而。雨水顺着发鬓滑过脖颈，打湿了领口。

“王生，真系好耐唔见。”

  
眉眼弯弯，语气也是自然的问候和客套。但王晰看进周深眼底，明白这句话中带着的埋怨意味。

  
“是，好久没见。”

王晰也轻笑眯起双眼，眼中的光暧昧不明，他接过外卖，却没有着急把门关上，就这么轻倚门框，打量周深。

“不邀请我进屋里坐一下吗，王先生？”

不等王晰的允许，周深已经一面脱下雨衣，一面横过身子，像一条泥鳅般由王晰身侧溜进了温暖的屋里。王晰也不拦，缓步跟在他身后，眼看着他环视一圈后走到餐桌旁，又眼看着他自然地抽起刚刚被自己搭在凳子上的毛巾擦滴水的头发。

  
“那是我刚刚用过的。”王晰笑。

  
周深擦拭的动作一抖，转身对王晰吐吐舌头，将毛巾小心翼翼地放回原位。王晰没有迟疑地走近他，手臂擦过他的肩膀，又停下，低头近距离地望向周深的脸。

  
两个人无声息地对视半晌，没有人移开视线，直到双方的嘴角不自觉牵动，才纷纷退后一步。

“不着急回去上班？”

  
王晰的眼神在湿透的刘海后带着痞气。

“诶王先生你看看现在都几点了，你是我们店的最后一单啦，”

周深笑嘻嘻地回答，又眨巴眨巴眼睛，补充：

  
“而且我明天休息。”

  
王晰明了地轻笑出声，他怎么会不知道周深的意思。

“好，那我去给你拿一条干净的毛巾。”

\----

【I Love You - RIOPY】

  
倾泻的钢琴声，和窗外的雨声交杂在一起。

王晰手臂上搭一条毛巾，寻着音乐声由洗手间走出来，只看见大厅内那一盏橘黄的射灯，轻轻柔柔，用光线把那弹琴的背影笼罩，泛着神圣的光晕。

  
一切动作都在放慢，慢慢地，靠近那个身影，不愿意打破这一刻空气内凝集的美妙情绪。只有那两只跨越琴键的修长的手拥有实影，指腹按下再抬起，快速地游走去找寻下一段音域，两手的搭配堪称完美，起承转合的衔接准确。

时而沉重时而轻快，时而快时而慢的弹奏，把整个空间都染成浓郁的蓝，心绪随着指尖溜走，呼吸渐渐被抽去。

  
最终一键尾音落下，空气中只余下窗外的雨和雷。

王晰支撑着沙发的靠椅，安静目睹了一切的他一遍又一遍深呼吸才缓缓找回呼吸。

光线下的背影微微颤动，那一根手指依然按压着琴键，跟这首情绪渐变的曲子一样，充满了纠缠和繁杂。当周深回头，却是恰到好处的笑容，一扫刚刚的阴霾，亲和又淡淡，看向王晰，等待他的评价。

“告诉我你的名字。”

  
不是夸赞，不是指教，却是这么没来由的一句。

“周深。”

他回复道。

  
王晰不觉间已经踱步到钢琴前，温热的手掌覆上周深湿透的肩膀，隔着一层寒凉，体温传达地更为明晰。

“刚才你弹的是什么？”

  
一边问着，俯下身，脸贴近周深的呼吸。

“这首曲子叫……”

弹琴人的气息就在王晰鼻尖。答案轻飘飘流出，携带着周深浑身的湿气，打湿王晰目光所及的一切，而他是在这时抬头望进王晰眼里的，仍然是淡淡的笑意，嘴角的弧度意味不明。

“《 I LOVE YOU 》”

\----

王晰将周深抱起安置在琴键上的一霎，彼此的唇舌已经纠缠在一起，呼吸间有雨水清朗的味道。周深的手自然地交叉叠放在王晰脖后，腿也缠上他的腰，而王晰钳住周深的后颈，不断加深这个情欲浓郁的吻。

眼角。

鼻尖。

嘴唇。

耳垂。

两人都吻出感觉了，银丝顺着唇间的缝隙流下。

不断吞咽眼前人的气味，王晰再忍不住，抱住周深曲起搭在琴键上的小腿，而那被扛起的人顺从地倒在他的肩膀上，一同走进暂未开灯的卧室。

衣物脱去，赤裸相拥的两个人忘情地吻着对方发烫的身体。

前戏做足，周深的双腿已经张开，但压制着他的王晰却迟迟不见下一步行动——侧颈正感受着王晰唇瓣的温度，周深偏过头，双眼因笑意渗出泪意……他万万没想到，自己会是王晰的第一个。

由王晰身下翻起，周深双腿跪坐在他的下体上，牵过那只大手，领着它向后穴缓缓探入，在渐渐适应后又抽出。

周深抬高一点身体，双手扶着王晰硬挺的阴茎，皱起眉头一寸寸吞入。

里面的温度烫得神经中枢传导兴奋，性器被紧紧地包裹，一时间有窒息的感觉，习惯之后，王晰呼出热气，钳着周深的腰缓慢地抽插。而那承受的人闷哼出声，每一个音节都在颤抖，进攻者在缠绵的声线中被激得喉结一动，逐渐加快了胯间的速度。

最后，是周深双腿无力地瘫软，整个人倒在王晰的怀里，两个人赤裸相拥着温存至清晨，周深才迷迷糊糊地爬起身到浴室清理自己。

随动静醒来的王晰恰巧看见周深走进浴室的背影，没有犹豫地，也站起跟上去。

透过镜子看见王晰赤身裸体走向自己，周深在心底轻笑一声，然后缓缓推开浴室的玻璃门。

  
\----

有了第一次的熟悉，大致摸清对方的敏感带和舒适圈，又来来回回探究了几番的两人……终于愿意下床找点吃的。

已经到午后。

昨晚留下的外卖加热，又煮了两包公仔面，两个人穿着同款的浴袍开始用餐。

  
也许是肌肤接触的亲近，互不了解的两个人竟然也能交谈甚欢，虽然，大部分都是你一句我一句开黄腔调侃刚刚结束的运动。周深看见了王晰生活中慵懒随性的样子，他的卷发翘起，吃完东西便把碗筷向前一推，在沙发上找回自己的手机，懒洋洋地开始回复昨晚错过的消息。

  
大概是职业习惯，周深见不得桌上有残留的物件，但是今天是自己休息的日子，他不想去厨房帮王晰洗碗，再说了，他是客人，也没有理由帮王晰收拾。

突然，腿上有了重量，手机屏幕也被毛茸茸的后脑勺阻挡——周深轻巧地坐到王晰的腿上，而王晰下意识伸手抱住自己腿上的小小人。

  
周深的屁股轻轻压着王晰胯部，不安分的摇晃让粗粝的浴袍划过腿部内侧的肌肤。而那两道有意似的滑出浴袍的光洁，剥夺了王晰所有的视线和想法。

真是个小妖怪，王晰想。

“啊，我好累。”

小妖怪双手抱住王晰的脖子，凑到他耳边抱怨。

  
“那你为什么累呢？”

王晰明知故问，陪周深演下去。

“还不都怪王先生太厉害了，”腿上的人扭动起来，蹭得王晰一阵心痒，周深挑眉，呼出一口气，“所以，厉害的王先生去洗碗好不好。”

  
“好。”

  
王晰笑着答应，毫无犹豫。他怎么可能不答应周深，他根本无法拒绝。

被勾了魂的王晰就这样把所有事情忘得一干二净，什么不能轻易接近陌生人，什么调查底细，什么刘彬濠......都被忘得一干二净。 

当急躁的敲门声响起，正洗碗的王晰才想起来刘彬濠刚刚说要来找自己的事情，把穿着浴袍的周深藏进厕所里，跑去开了门。

“晰哥，你还活着哈，还以为你晕倒在家了。”

瞥一眼王晰身上的浴袍后，带着愠意的刘彬濠皱着眉头自顾自走进屋里找水喝。

“你，你上来干嘛，就为了喝水？”

  
心虚的王晰时不时瞟一眼厕所方向，心里琢磨着如何快速把刘彬濠送走。

  
“哦我上来，”刘彬濠咽一口水，“是想问你是不是搞错了，因为我在那个冰室蹲了一早上，只看到两个女服务员啊……”

周深还在厕所里，一定听得到刘彬濠说的话，不能让他知道自己派人调查他的事情。

一直慢悠悠的王晰突然火箭一般走过去捂住了刘彬濠的嘴。

“唔......唔唔唔！”

  
惨遭封嘴的刘彬濠被王晰推出门口。

“黎做咩！”

  
气急的刘彬濠挣脱王晰的手，粤语脱口而出。

  
“喂大佬！我真是顶不顺你了，要我去找一个什么白白净净、穿衣时髦、笑得很好看，又声音好听的男的，你有没搞错啊，这种人根本就不存在好吗！”刘彬濠对王晰大吼。

“……哈，原来我在你眼里是这样的。”

周深不知道什么时候已经站在王晰身后，轻轻倚靠着墙角，浴袍下摆分开，露出两条交叉站立的腿。他的声音幽幽，像是在调笑。

王晰解释的话还没开口，就听到门外刘彬濠欣喜又难以置信的惊叹。

  
“周……周深！？！！”

——

当王晰缓过神来，刘彬濠和周深已经在自己面前激动地抱在了一起，嘴上互相说着“好久不见”之类的寒暄。

王晰从他们的对话了解到，周深是大刘彬濠两届的同系师兄，他们通过社团认识，毕业到现在，也有五年没有联系了。

按刘彬濠的原话，是周深消失了五年，杳无音讯整整五年。

  
看得出，刘彬濠和周深关系很好的样子，两个人叽叽喳喳说个不停，周深还自然地进厨房拿了一只可乐给刘彬濠，而王晰只有在一旁口渴的份。

王晰全程木然地坐在隔壁沙发看两个人兴奋激动地回忆往事，直到刘彬濠那两只屡屡想要抬起的双手爬上周深的肩，王晰终于坐不住，三两步翻上隔壁沙发，把周深揉进自己怀里。

刘彬濠是个有才华又年少有为的年轻人，对着大前辈王晰都敢为所欲为，平时对待陌生人都是一副冷淡。但他面对周深的样子，却是带着小心翼翼的靠近和无限的柔和。

  
“彬濠，难得见你对一个人这么热情啊。”

  
王晰箍紧怀里的周深，昂头问道。

刘彬濠看一眼面前两人同款的浴袍，他们粘在一起的动作自然到暧昧——认识王晰几年的时间，刘彬濠在各种场合见过他纵情声色的样子，也清楚王晰那些调笑的手段并非真的动了心，一切不过玩玩而已。

但是刘彬濠更知道，无论王晰表面多么云淡风轻，只要是他真正想要得到的，他一定会去争取得到。

周深明显属于后者，是王晰真正想要得到的。

看着王晰把周深抱在怀里，指节因为用力而凸起，像是故意秀给谁看似的。刘彬濠在心底轻笑这位老大哥的幼稚，但是自己也幼稚地炫耀起他对周深的认识。

“深深可是我的偶像，他在学校很出名，全校没有人不喜欢他。晰哥，你应该没有听过深深唱歌吧？那才叫真的惊天动地。”

王晰躲在周深身后，对刘彬濠毫无笑意地笑着。

一直软绵绵靠在王晰胸膛的周深在听到“唱歌”两字后突然僵硬了身体，他从怀抱里挣脱出来，站起身走向卧室，王晰看不见他的表情，只能听到他刻意充满笑意的声音。

  
“时间不早啦，我也该换衣服回去了。”

  
说完，周深径直走进去把房门关上，留下两人面面相觑。

  
——

王晰把要离开的周深堵在门口，自己的名片带着上面自己的私人电话号码被塞进他手里，周深却推脱着把它还给王晰。

“你可以随时点外卖。”

周深对着王晰眨眨眼，转身漠然地走进电梯。

周深明显在逃避什么。王晰接连几天拨打传单上的电话，开门，见到的却是一个来送餐的女生。

刘彬濠也没有得到周深的联系方式，周深显然不愿意让人联系他。

......

这天，荃湾热得让人眩晕。

眩晕的王晰终于坐不住想要去找周深。谁知Ada突袭王晰的住处，巡视一圈，指指点点一番王晰随意的生活习惯，通知他后天和自己一同出席一个晚宴。然后她把王晰桌上的垃圾扔进黑袋，提着下楼。

  
王晰在Ada走后换了一套衣服，走出小区，穿过两条街道，来到周深工作的冰室。

远远看见周深穿了简单的素色卫衣，一条牛仔中裤，端着冻柠茶向门口旁的一桌走来。

周深和推门而入的王晰正面对上目光。然后像是期待了已久般，周深笑了。不带任何挑逗意味的，只是因为开心而笑开怀。王晰也带着笑意在窗边坐下。

如果所有娱乐八卦杂志将时间线推前，用上帝视角来审视这冰室里的两人，会找到事实的所有证明——坐在窗边的男人装作低头看手机的样子，视线却追随着那个移动的身影，而那个被注视的人笑得明媚，在每个动作的结尾都会让目光落到窗边。

这叫暧昧，是基于喜欢的一种若即若离。

暧昧的两人在房门关上的同时纠缠在一起，紧贴着冰凉的墙面张口剥夺对方的呼吸。

荃湾的夜很安静，紧挨的居民楼高低错落，在沿海的斜面建起。这所有之中的其中一户灯光，逐渐熄灭。

\----

当第二天早晨刺目的阳光照进房间，王晰眯着眼坐起身，旁边的枕头上没有躺着周深，只留下一个小小凹下去的痕迹。

王晰迅速穿戴好走到冰室。

推门时看到周深的笑容的那一刻，王晰忐忑不安的心才安置下来，周深太像一只深海里的鱼，下一秒就会转换方向，不知道游往何处。在昨天的位置坐下，王晰带点不容置疑的意味抬手示意周深过来。

周深还是那样亲和的微笑，将早餐的菜牌递到王晰面前。

  
“你怎么不说一声就走了。”

王晰压低声音问。

“我看你睡得像猪，就没有打扰你清梦啊。”

  
周深嗤嗤笑着回应。

“你上班的时间也太早了。”

  
王晰看着周深眼下的乌青，回想起昨晚他们疯得不成样子，不免心疼。

“诶呀王先生，”

周深改为白话，一字一顿向王先生强调。

“稳、食、艰、难、呐。”

  
听见周深这一句，王晰不知为何心下一动： “你知道……其实你可以不用工作的。”

  
当王晰自己反应过来的时候，家门钥匙已经被他推到周深面前。这句话和这个动作意味什么，明眼人都清楚。所以周深把钥匙推回王晰方向。

周深似笑非笑地望着王晰，正想说些什么，却被突兀响起的车鸣打断。刺耳的响声持续不断，让餐厅中所有的人侧目。

一辆灰棕的玛莎拉蒂停在冰室的玻璃前，昏暗的窗面映出男人偏头看进冰室的样子。

那个男人白净的脸上架着一副巨大的墨镜，目光藏在其后，直直看向窗边站立着的周深。周深的笑容消失，带着明显的不悦，在车鸣中推门走向那个男人。

车窗摇下，露出一个骨相柔和的男人面孔，他浅浅的梨涡带有温文尔雅的气质，含笑望着周深，与他交谈。寥寥几句交涉，男人柔和的气场突变，伸出车窗的手抓住了周深的手臂——王晰迅速起身走出冰室，跑向周深。

  
墨镜后的那双眼瞥到王晰的靠近，松开了反抗的周深，摇起车窗离去。

王晰搂过神色慌张的周深，低头查看他手臂的红印，只一瞬，被周深挣脱。

  
“王先生，进去吧，我为你下单。”

再抬头时，他已经换上了无忧无虑的笑容。

周深在隐瞒着什么。

  
——

  
周深的敏感带在脖颈，只要轻轻吻上，他就会不住地颤抖，王晰在自下而上的亲吻会停留在他的侧颈，然后在周深的颤栗中长驱直入。

王晰了解周深最私密的习惯，却不了解虚幻之外的真实的那个他。

  
王晰了解到周深像个小孩性格，下半夜的时候要下床到冰箱拿一支可乐，喜欢一口气灌进肚子里，还要憋着气跑回床上在王晰面前吐出满是汽水味的呼吸。

  
他怕痛，无论尝试多少次，他还是会痛得流泪，推搡着王晰嘴里嘟囔说不要继续，眼睛却含着水盈盈看进王晰眼睛——等到王晰用沙哑的低音好声好气哄起来，他才笑开重新环过王晰的脖子。

  
周深所有的撒娇都留有余地，摸清王晰的底线之后便央着他做自己想让他做的所有事情。

其实周深大可以更加肆无忌惮，王晰吃定他的这一套，愿意被周深软绵绵摊在自己身上唤一声，再起身去包揽所有家务。

他们在一起的时光总是平和的。

  
周日傍晚，拥着周深睡到傍晚的王晰恍惚间想起答应要陪Ada出席晚宴的事情，只能爬起身来匆忙穿戴。

  
“你要出去吗？”

在他穿上外套的时候，周深从床上坐起身来，声音带着刚醒来的粘稠，缠绵悱恻的意味让王晰扣衣扣的手一顿。

“嗯，有点事去九龙一趟。”

  
“喔。”

  
周深看着王晰身上得体的西装，识趣地没有问他出去做什么，思索了会儿开口问：

“那我可以到新天地去看电影吗？和彬濠一起，有什么事你也可以找他联系我。”

王晰被他莫名其妙的一句问笑了，转念一想，周深会在乎自己的意见，王晰脸上的笑容和缓下来。

“好，我现在就打电话找彬濠，那我一会儿吃完饭去电影院接你。”

听见王晰这么答应自己，周深裹着被子在床上站起来，蹦跶到王晰面前，踩着床垫的他比王晰高半个头，欣喜地凝视一会儿眼前西装革履的成熟男人，抬手抓起那长长的刘海思衬一番后，开口说：

“王先生，我给你弄个发型打扮一下吧。”

——

  
Ada早早来到约定的停车场，当她见到从车里开门出来王晰——她竟愣住了。

  
该如何形容？一个骨相清冷的人满目都是熏陶在情爱中的炽热，而他关上车门的动作还是如常的随性，贴合眉梢的刘海呈S型的弧度，被风吹起。

是成熟自信的男人模样。

Ada惊讶于王晰为了出席一个聚餐会特地弄了发型，感到自己的一点点自尊心得到了满足，于是她不动声色地挽上王晰的手臂。

王晰轻轻挣开，看一眼身边惊愕的Ada，说：

“现在也没有狗仔，戏没必要做足。”

  
语毕，他只身转身走入电梯。

王晰陪Ada见的是一对夫妇，Ada想要和他们夫妇合作，她于是预定了高档西餐厅。

两人落座，Ada提前点两只葡萄酒又安排了吃食，等待那一对夫妇到来。Ada忍不住一而再地向王晰强调对方的身份来表明这次会餐的重要性：

“今天一起吃饭的是余笛，他的夫人是地产大亨的女儿Mariah，我公司那栋大厦就是余笛的，所以，你一会儿要好好表现。”

“嗯，我明白。”

  
王晰呷一口薄荷水，皱着眉头回应Ada，不耐烦地低头看一眼手表——周深那边电影已经开场了。

“他们还要多久，故意让人等有意思么？”

Ada将王晰的烦躁尽收眼底，举起玻璃杯喝水，不经意地问：

“难得见你着急的样子，怎么，有约？”

  
王晰倒也不隐藏，他和Ada本来也没有任何关系了，他完全不在意她怎么想，隐瞒更是没有必要。

“是，我一会儿要去接人。”

  
Ada的水杯在王晰的声音中沉重地按下，王晰在声响中微微挑眉。两人间气氛正凝重着，那对姗姗来迟的夫妇在服务员的带领下来到桌前，Ada和王晰又同时站起身招呼。

商业性礼貌的微笑在看见余笛手里的玛莎拉蒂车钥匙后僵硬在王晰脸上。

  
抬眼，高挑的余笛拥有两个浅浅的梨涡，洁净的脸上笑容和煦，温文尔雅的气质迎面扑来。

但是没有人能看透他眼镜后藏着的那双眼。

前一天的余笛并没有看见王晰，他的所有注意力都在周深身上，余光瞥到有人靠近他便开车离去了。眼下面对王晰警惕的打量，余笛不满地收起了笑容。感知到不对劲的Ada踩一脚身边的王晰，脸上依然保持着笑容，招呼着让四个人坐下。

王晰和余笛相对而坐。

——

  
餐桌上无非是对于行情的交谈，王晰作为一个圈外人，除了股票，其他话题都与他无关。更何况其他三人都说着纯正的白话，王晰听得云里雾里，也不想仔细去听。

低头切自己的牛扒，计算着时间，然后发短信给刘彬濠，问他和周深电影看得如何。

余笛的妻子Mariah是个小麦色皮肤的典型港女，细胳膊瘦腿，精致的妆容，周到的礼仪。她看一眼正低头看手机的王晰，用蹩脚的普通话问一句“王先生是觉得无聊吗”。王晰含笑抬眼说一句没事，让他们接着聊。余笛接着妻子的话头，用标准的普通话问王晰：

“王生是东北人吧，我记得。”

“是。”

王晰语气淡淡，透着冷意。

“嗯，我听过很多你的歌。”

余笛忽略王晰对自己明显的敌对态度，依然款款笑着。

Ada难掩欣喜，连忙抢在王晰之前，向着余笛笑说：

“没想到余先生会喜欢听我先生的歌。”

  
余笛拿起餐巾纸擦拭一下嘴角意味不明的笑，像是提到什么不愿继续的话题，没有笑意地回复Ada道：

“我的境界还没达到能够欣赏王先生的地步……是我的一位故人喜欢听王先生的歌。”

Mariah的眼神在“一位故人”之后变得冷漠，她不屑地举起高脚杯，自顾自喝起来，余光对着她身旁的丈夫，喃喃：

“你的这位故人都和你告别了，你还对人家念念不忘，看来你对人家真是情深义重啊。”

余笛悠然举起高脚杯，轻碰自己夫人的，笑得更轻，无来由地说出一句：

“情深义重不敢当，毕生所‘求’罢了。”

  
王晰在Mariah寒冷的表情中恍然明白，这个他们口中所谓的“故人”……大概是周深。

  
毕生所求？

王晰不禁笑出声。

  
Ada对着桌上焦灼的气氛已经十分紧张，身边不合时宜响起的王晰的笑声让她更加难堪，她感受到王晰今日的异常，但她不知道王晰这是为何。

  
在Ada想要开口挽回局势之前，王晰的声音在三人耳边响起。而他这一句，是向余笛：

“余先生，恕我直言，你的所谓故人......

不是你的什么毕生所求，

而是，

你的求而不得。”

——

  
和Ada诚挚地说一句抱歉，留下在后面怒气冲冲想要指责自己的她，王晰摇起车窗驶向下坡的那个绿色的EXIT标识。电影早已散场，刘彬濠说他们在荃湾新天地的西门前等候多时，王晰不想周深等自己。

路上突然下起了雨。

  
当王晰赶到时，门口只有一身运动服的刘彬濠四处张望着，看到王晰的车，他跑下阶梯，趴在车窗边用力敲敲，有话对王晰说。

“深深他刚刚说要去7仔买点东西，谁知道突然下雨了，他应该在对面街！晰哥你快点去接他吧，我自己下商场搭地铁回去就好。”湿了头发的刘彬濠说完就跑回身后的商场里。

王晰开车路过对面街，却没有在7仔的店铺里看见周深的身影，再兜一圈，街上也寻不到周深——不知为何，王晰想起那天余笛从车内伸手抓住周深的场景。

着急的王晰只能找地方停了车，撑一把伞在街头奔走……周深周深周深周深周深——王晰在心底默念起来。

  
街上行人匆匆，有的低头默默赶路，有的同行，撑一把伞缓缓向前漫步。

  
王晰穿过人群，却没有见到周深的身影，心急的他抬腿跑起来。裤腿被地上的水洼溅起的雨水打湿，由周深精心打理的刘海也沾湿粘在额头。这一刻，王晰开始后悔自己当初没有态度强硬地拿到周深的联系方式。

王晰更后悔自己在不知不觉中已经把周深看得如此重要，重要到让他害怕失去。

  
胡思乱想中，他又跑回了原地，高定西装湿了大半。

“嘿！”

  
背部被轻轻一击，王晰被激得转过头去，余光看到周深一闪而过的侧影，定睛再看，眼前是湿淋淋的周深。眼前的他笑得明艳，嘴角轻扬，目光在明亮灯饰的闪映下显得更加明亮，他手里提着7仔透明的袋子，里面是两只冒着寒气的维他柠檬茶。

是阳光明媚的纯洁，又充满潮湿的欲望。

雨水顺着脸部的轮廓滑下，周深向前走一步，走进王晰的伞下。

“嘻，我还跑回商场门口等你呢，你怎么跑出来找我了，”

说着，周深抬手抚摸王晰湿透的刘海：

  
“你看，我给你弄的造型都搞乱了……嗯？”

王晰突然用力抱住了周深。他抱得那样紧，指节快要没入周深的背，让周深几乎窒息，措不及防。

“周深，把你所有的联系方式都给我。”

王晰第一次用命令的语气，让周深不由得一怔。可是他感受着王晰怀抱熟悉的温度渐渐包裹自己，只能迷恋地抬手抱住这个温度，回应：

  
“好。”

——

淋湿的周深被王晰抱进放满热水的浴缸，蒸出一层薄汗，又喝了王晰递来的感冒药，才被允许喝一只早就放成常温的柠檬茶，以及穿短裤回床睡觉。这么一折腾，已经是下半夜，周深软绵绵地倒进被子里，王晰睡下后，他闭着眼磨蹭磨蹭趴到王晰身上，抬起一条腿压在王晰小腹上。

王晰不推开他，任由他像个树袋熊似的抱住自己——王晰在等待他的下一个动作。

果然，见王晰一动不动，周深弯曲着腿用脚趾头去挠王晰的大腿内侧。

轻笑一声，翻身把周深压在身下，王晰望进周深的眼睛。两人同时哈哈笑起来，像两个小孩，笑了一阵，周深正色，柔柔看进王晰眼中：

“王晰……你怎么对我这么好啊？”

“我就是愿意。”

而后两人交缠在一起。那一晚，他们做得很温柔。

——

王晰没有追问周深的往事，也不想打听他和余笛的关系，他只想确保周深在自己可触的范围内，这样和自己在一起，然后慢慢的，周深会把一切都告诉自己的。

周深的确是王晰的灵感，每每见到他，王晰的脑海中都会浮现一首首乐曲，但是音符模糊，没有成型。他试着将断断续续的乐章写下来，再让周深来填满。

于是王晰和周深的日常就是两人隔着一条街同时工作，王晰闷在家里写歌，周深在冰室认真地写单、端菜，还要送外卖。周深态度坚决，也乐在其中，他说他喜欢自己养活自己的感觉，不用依靠任何人。

在拥有对方联系方式后，周深才知道王晰这个人打字有多慢，王晰也才知道周深有多粘人。

时不时的，周深会发来一句：

  
——你饿了没？

一开始王晰很单纯地回复自己真实的想法“不饿”，电话那头就不再有动静，直到王晰算准周深下班的时间打电话过去，周深才拎着炒牛河或着炒饭出现在门外。

  
王晰后知后觉明白，周深的“你饿了没”其实是 

——“你想我了吗”。

  
所以后来王晰都会回复：

——有点饿。

然后周深的电话在下一秒打来，用的却是冰室的公用电话。

“王先生你好，请问你是要来本餐厅用餐还是外带呢？”

  
王晰感到莫名其妙，下意识说外带，又回答周深问自己想吃什么，放下手机不久，周深带着外卖上来敲开王晰的门。

王晰明白过来，咧开嘴把借着送外卖的由头来找自己的周深扯进屋内，交换一个绵长的吻。

周深是完美的情人，他摸透你的需要，通通满足你，时不时变着花样给你制造惊喜，让你对他欲罢不能。周深的完美，让人念念不忘，不愿意放手。

  
——

这天晚上，周深照常下班，王晰洗完澡出来翻开床头柜一看，避孕套和润滑都没有了，于是打电话让周深在楼下万宁买一些。

王晰在周深上来前点燃一根烟，站在窗边望向楼下吞吐烟雾。

  
按照平时的速度，烟燃尽的时候周深应该刚好出现在王晰楼下，今天，当王晰缓缓吸完两只，也没有周深的身影。

打电话，无人接听。王晰赶紧换下睡袍，走出小区。绕了一圈，把万宁翻了个遍，拨打了无数的电话，全都杳无音讯。

当王晰转进一条狭窄的小巷，他看见了一辆熄火的墨绿色路虎，车内没有开灯，借着路灯的光线可以依稀辨别出两个人影。

是周深。

还有余笛。

王晰借着路灯的光看见周深情绪激动地向右座的余笛控诉着什么，而驾驶座上的余笛却只是不停地轻轻摇头以示反驳。 他们在争吵。

  
当周深红着眼想要打开车门结束谈话，余笛伸手攀上周深的肩，不由分说地、强硬地把他揉进自己怀里，周深的头被埋进余笛胸膛，只能挣脱出两只拳头挥向抱住整个自己的余笛。

  
余笛承受着周深落在自己身上的反抗，不为所动，将他禁锢在双臂间。最后，周深无力地垂下双手。余笛却在这时突然放开了他。

再紧接着……

余笛俯身吻上了周深的唇。

\- - - - - - - -

嘴角渗着鲜血的余笛看向站着对面的王晰和周深。

他已分不清流淌的血是因为周深狠心的一咬还是因为王晰结实的那一拳。

黑暗的小巷中，前车灯照亮三人的面庞和轮廓，影子被拉长，投射到背后的墙上——余笛迷蒙的双眼看到那两人身后紧紧相牵的双手。

“呵。”

一声冷笑从余笛的齿缝流出。

周深被那声冷笑激醒，从突然发生的所有事情中回过神来。

在他失去意识之前，他好像咬破了余笛的下唇，然后在用力推开余笛的同时被一双手从打开的车门外接住。

紧接着，他就落在了王晰的怀里。

而后余笛也下车，缓缓向他们逼近，还没等周深的眼睛适应周围黑暗的环境，王晰那一拳已经落在余笛的侧脸。

周深看到余笛在刺眼的白光中抬起惊愕的目光看向自己。

他下意识地上前，握住了站在自己身旁的，王晰的手。

周深选择了王晰。

余笛抬手，修长的手指轻轻划过，嘴角的血迹被抹去。再抬头时他恢复了无懈可击的得体笑容，扶过鼻梁上的眼镜，余笛依然是温文尔雅的余笛。

他对王晰眼中的怒火视若无睹，更无心与王晰对峙。

他的语气重回平淡，没有一丝起伏，像是说出再理所应当不过的话语：

“周深，你想找下家，可以。

但是，你不应该不长记性找个有妇之夫。

更何况……”

余笛轻笑出声。

“王先生绝对不是一个比我好的归宿。”

淡淡的愠意由眼底漫起，余笛终于望进王晰熊熊的眼神中，两人气焰暗潮汹涌地凝视了会儿，余笛将手里的东西一扬。

有什么东西被丢弃到周深的脚下。

余笛对周深包容地笑着，转身离去。

墨绿色的路虎与两人擦肩，急速转弯，驶出巷口。

\----

上升的电梯里。

周深被王晰紧紧攥在手里，十指相扣。

身旁高自己一个头的男人微微昂起下巴，神情透着薄怒的意味。无声的电梯内连空气都透着寒意——周深偷偷抬头注意着王晰的表情，一边悄悄向他靠近。

感受到周深贴近的体温，王晰知道这是他的示好，而自己再端着也没有什么意思，只是想起刚刚余笛说的一番话，自己没有办法做到平心静气，含着不爽启口问道：

“刚刚他丢了个什么东西给你？”

周深听出王晰态度已经缓和下来，顺势缩进他的怀里，云淡风轻地回应：

“没什么，一串钥匙而已。”

——直到多年以后，王晰才得知，那串钥匙对应的是香港南区的一栋海滨别墅。

而周深为自己如此轻易就割舍下的，是赤裸裸的物质，以及所有过往。

  
当时周深还在上大学，每天无忧无虑，直到被人引荐到一个高档酒店的餐厅驻场。周深遇到了余笛。余笛的确很有魅力，也有十足十的手段，不费吹灰之力，便和周深确定了关系。

所有的一切，都是余笛教给周深的，而他对周深，是无限的满足，周深说什么就是什么，也答应周深说，自己会和妻子离婚。

余笛当然爱周深，他爱周深胜过一切。只是没能胜过早已习惯的养尊处优的生活。

而这些所有的虚荣，不仅仅是余笛自己多年打拼下来的，更依靠于妻子Mariah与他的“家族联姻”。说白了，余笛从来就不可能为了周深而离婚，他不能。

后来的剧情大致就和电视剧里演的差不多，周深跟着余笛回到香港，被圈养在那栋海滨别墅里，余笛也把家搬到那里——他名义上的妻子明明知道周深的存在，却为了维持表面上的和谐而选择忍气吞声。

于是周深过了五年一劳永逸、逃避现实的生活，也一直用所谓“爱”来麻痹自己。但是他做不到为了另外一个人而放弃自己真正想要追求的人生。

周深曾经也爱余笛，但是他没办法一直爱下去了。

所以他选择了离开。

也所以，周深遇见了王晰。

——王晰安静地听完了周深所讲的故事，那个，他和余笛的故事。

这样的故事并不出奇，身处娱乐圈多年的王晰也见过不少此种案例，而周深所讲的和自己当初设想的关于他和余笛的情况也大致吻合……除了周深和余笛曾经真心相爱的这一环。

王晰内心没有太大的波澜，他觉得一切都过去了，也没必要深究。

只是看到面前周深失落的神情中带着试探地望向自己，王晰的心漏跳一拍。王晰想要安慰周深，更想让他明白，自己不在意他的过去。

因此王晰牵着周深走进自己的工作室。

\----

文件夹中全是王晰这段时间录下的demo，虽然只有贝斯和电吉他的简单和弦，却也足够动听。

周深被王晰抱坐在大腿上，王晰背贴着轮滑椅，两个人共同点击倾听一首又一首歌曲。

尽管看不见自己腿上的周深的表情，但王晰能感受到怀里的温度在逐渐升高，也清楚周深正在渐渐从刚才的情绪中走出来。

王晰环抱周深纤细的腰，将下巴埋进周深脖颈的凹陷处，用低音浅浅道：

“这些歌都是写给你的。”

他摸到了怀里人由小腹涌起的那一阵滚烫。

音响中持续传来没有人声的音乐伴奏，简单的几样乐器却演奏出缠绵悱恻的味道。周深在这音乐背景下启口，声音幽幽，似乎带着哭腔，他真心实意地感动着。

“谢谢你，王晰，真的。”

——谢谢你接受我的过往。

王晰把周深抱得更紧，几乎要把他揉进自己身体里。

他闭眼回忆起遇见周深的种种，都融在这些乐章里。有耳鬓厮磨的缱绻，有相处时不经意的情动，更有从第一眼就注定的沦陷。

……

等等。

第一眼？

王晰脑中闪过在大厦空中花园中的那一眼——周深当时匆忙逃离的身影，他身上那不合身的男士衬衫，以及脸上那一副巨大的墨镜……

那整栋大厦都是余笛的，那么周深当时身上的一切......难道也是余笛的？

“我第一次见你，你和余笛在一起？”

王晰的双唇贴在周深的锁骨，声音闷闷的。而周深面对王晰的这一问，明显地僵硬了身体。不等周深回答，王晰已再次启口，声音冷下来，手指也顺着话语溜进周深的衣服中。

“你不要告诉我，当时你和他正在办公室里……”

周深在王晰的抚摸中明白过来，这燃起的妒火，会把自己烧灭。

“其实当时……唔唔、唔！”

周深的辩驳没能宣之于口，王晰的双手迅速将他抬起反过身来，面对着自己。不由分说地俯身吻上周深的唇，把他准备的所有解释吞进喉咙里。

\----

座下的轮滑椅嘎吱作响，王晰动作粗暴地脱去了周深的上衣，平时细密的吻也变成了撕咬。

周深的脖子到腹部，全部染上红印。

但王晰还不罢休，捏过周深的下巴，把自己的舌头强硬地送进去，搅动腔内的呼吸。

直到周深被吻得窒息，王晰一手抱紧跪坐在自己腿上的周深，一手滑进他的牛仔裤。

三根手指一齐探进后穴，周深双腿无力地瘫倒在王晰身上，死死地攥着王晰的衣角，趴在他的肩头艰难地喘息。指尖不断深入，轻触到前列腺，继而转为用力地按压——周深的喘息变为呻吟，但他不求饶地跪着，指甲嵌入王晰的背。

手指猛烈的挺进又抽出，后穴渗出淫迷的液体。

王晰坏心地带着周深的体液开拓他的身体，把晶莹抹在周深腰际，然后俯身吸吮周深胸前挺立的小巧。

周深胯间凸起的部位贴在王晰腹上。

听着耳边阵阵的“哈啊”，王晰终于伸手释放出那根，熟练地套弄几下，就有点点淫水流出。

“今天怎么这么敏感，嗯？”

王晰刻意压低了声音，让周深忍不住一阵颤栗。

周深的意识已经开始飘远，但他不愿意轻易放过这样捉弄自己的王晰，手里无力地胡乱抓住衣角，就开始去脱王晰的衣物。

王晰笑一声，腾出一只手按住周深的，然后带领它去解自己的皮带。

“啪嗒”一声，是金属掉落在地的声音。

少了安全套的隔离，王晰更直接明了地感受到周深体内的温度和形状，抖动着把自己送入更深处，王晰突然就这么停止了动作。

腿上的人已经迷失在情欲的海中，双目失去了焦点，盈盈望向王晰，咬着下唇看他，示意他继续。

王晰受不住周深这样纯洁的诱惑，掰过他的两条细腿搭在自己肩上，将自己全部插入紧致的小穴，双手钳着周深的腰窝，一点一点缓慢地抽插。

“你现在在和谁做爱？嗯？”

王晰声音沙哑，一边缓缓动着，一边留有余力地明知故问着。

“哈啊，和，和你。”

周深双手撑在王晰膝盖处，扭动腰努力迎合着吞吐。

“和谁？”

王晰霎时间抽出自己。

“和王晰。唔……”

眼角泛起了水，周深绯红的脸上，一双眼迷离扑朔地看着王晰，予取予求。 王晰难耐地吞咽一口，猛地抱起周深狠狠地插入最深，继而全部释放。痉挛过后，周深支撑的双手垂下，眼泪顺着脸颊滑下，打在王晰裸露的大腿上。

王晰双手环住瘫倒的周深，手臂在裸露的背后倏然收紧，然后轻柔地吻上那优美的蝴蝶骨。

“你是我的，周深，

只能是我王晰的。”

  
\----

荃湾无声迎来新的一天。

当清晨第一缕阳光透过层层高低错落的建筑照入屋内，王晰从梦境中醒来。他的第一眼，就是鼻尖停留的，周深的唇。

鲜红的，微微抿起，嘴角藏着一个吻。

抬眼，他的鼻子……他长而浓密的睫毛随着呼吸轻轻颤动，还有那闭上的双眼。白净的肌肤上是昨晚自己留下的红印，无不提醒着王晰，昨晚放纵的欢愉。

王晰的手不自觉地覆上周深削瘦的肩头，他要将他紧紧环抱，藏起来。

经历了各色情爱场的王晰，在漫长人生岁月中，第一次萌生出，想要和眼前人一起死去的想法。

就这么抱着眼前人，亲吻他，然后共同度过天荒地老，面对死亡。

周深在王晰怀中醒来，清亮的声音有未散去的疲倦，更显出丝丝缱绻的尾音。

“早安。”

他睁开迷蒙的眼，辨别清楚面前目光柔和的王晰，而后嘴角牵出笑意。

王晰在此刻明白过来。

他爱上了周深。

\----

Ada没想过王晰会主动约自己，还特地预定了当初恋爱时两人最爱的西餐厅。

令她最无法想到的是——王晰找她是要公开离婚的消息。

Ada了解王晰，他不是一个着急寻求任何结果的人，更清楚他们之间的关系对于王晰形象的可利用性。

若非是为了给某个人一个身份，王晰是绝对不会主动跨出这一步的。

“看来……你对那个人是上心了。”

Ada似笑非笑地望进对面王晰的眼。

“什么？”

Ada的声音太轻，王晰一时间没有听清。

“没什么。”

Ada切一块牛排送进嘴里，对王晰的请求置若罔闻。

王晰不想再和Ada拖延时间，将那份离婚协议放置在桌上，抬眼看进她带着薄怒的双眸。

他们之间早已没有爱情，残存的亲情也消磨殆尽，Ada面对那一份板上钉钉的白纸黑字，微微失神。

她不禁怀疑起，王晰是否从始至终，对自己都毫无爱意。

“想公开，可以。”

Ada咽下喉间的那块硬物，然后回归商场上世故的姿态，她并没有在和王晰商议。

“上次你害我错失余笛那一单，这次，有手表广告找上我和你，只要你顺利完成这次代言，我就公开。”

王晰清楚，既然品牌找的是明星和名媛的夫妇效应，那这个代言短期内是没有办法终结的。他不知道Ada到底在拖延什么，但毕竟自己于心有愧，只能先答应。

“好。”

\----

  
签完合同后，王晰去超市买了一箱可乐，又提了一箱维他柠檬茶，没有提前和周深说一声，开车到冰室接周深下班。

周深并不是每天都上王晰家，有时候当两个人都没有主动联系彼此，那就意味着周深今晚会坐地铁回位于尖沙咀的出租屋。

王晰没有说过让周深搬进来的话，只是在某些欢愉之后的夜晚会拥着赤裸的周深，在他光洁的背上落下一吻，说“我想你留下来”。

他也用各种行为暗示着周深，比如放一双周深尺码的脱鞋，比如把某个衣柜收拾出来让周深放置自己的衣物，又比如准备一箱又一箱周深喜欢的饮料。

王晰轻踩刹车，透过车窗望向站在收银机前的周深。

鸣一声喇叭，周深在声响中抬头看过来。

周深今天早上跟着王晰赖床起晚了，胡乱套了一件王晰的外套就出来了，现在的他裹着长至大腿的西服和餐厅里其余的人挥手告别，三两步跳上王晰的车。

“你怎么来了？”

周深系好安全带，嘟着嘴略带不满地对王晰问到。

“怎么？不想我来接你？还是，今天不想见我？”

王晰含笑抬手抹一把周深的小下巴，收起刚刚玩笑的口吻，认真道：

“我来其实是因为‘我饿了’。”  


然后王晰向周深一挑眉，示意后座摆放了东西。果然，周深见到那两箱给自己买的饮料，眼中瞬间盈满笑意。

“我当然愿意你来，只是……我们餐厅的人好像认出你来了。”

周深轻轻在王晰的手背一蹭。

“哈，我都来香港整整两个月了，他们才认出我来，看来我在香港的影响力很一般。”

说着，王晰自顾自笑起来。

“你不担心吗，还笑得这么开心。”

周深担忧地皱起眉头，凝着王晰。

“担心？担心什么。”

“你就不担心我和你的关系被外界发现……”

“那就发现呗，有什么可担心的。”

王晰按下转向灯，在响声中单手转过方向盘。

周深牵起王晰停留在自己脸上的那只手，将自己的手包进那个掌心。他没有开口问王晰今天约Ada商议的结果，他不需要。将头转向窗外，外面蒙着一路灯光的街道闪过匆匆的灯红酒绿，周深的头轻轻靠上震动的玻璃。

按照原来的计划，他早该离开香港，这里并不是一个便于谋生的城市，也无法让周深完成自己的梦想，当爱情结束，他也应该逃离的。

只是他没有想到，自己会遇到王晰。

一开始只是纯粹带着好奇的接近，是偷尝欢愉的一点放纵，周深以为自己可以在若即若离中当断则断这情人之间的关系——但是他发现，自己已经开始越陷越深了。

“深。”

王晰唤一声失神的周深。

“嗯？”周深从思绪中抽身。

“搬来我家吧。”

王晰扭头看进周深的眼睛。

周深嘴角牵起喜悲参半的笑，点点头，答应王晰。

“嗯。”

  
从地下车库换乘两趟电梯，王晰和周深在家门口看见蹲坐着的刘彬濠。

抬头看见对自己挥手打招呼的周深，刘彬濠连忙站起来，咧开嘴笑开怀，连向上翘起的刘海都表达着开心。王晰看不惯刘彬濠那两只桃花眼，把手里的两箱重物塞进他手里。

“你来干嘛？”

刘彬濠印有黑色星型图案的衬衫解开上面的两颗纽扣，一股青春肆意的感觉，他躲避着王晰的目光，环上周深的肩，说出到此打扰的理由。

“公司催你专辑的进度，我来看看。”

于是三人进工作室听一遍录制好的demo，王晰瞥一眼粘在周深身边的刘彬濠。

“有任何指教吗，濠哥？”

刘彬濠在王晰眯起的狐狸眼的注目下收回搭在周深肩上的手，面对王晰凶恶的眼神，仔仔细细想了一遍，暂时想不出有什么需要改进的地方，但的确又觉得少了些什么。

“深深，你有什么意见吗？”

正仰头喝冰可乐的周深被刘彬濠突然的一问呛到，不停地咳嗽。王晰抬脚踹一下始作俑者的屁股，刘彬濠赶紧跑进厨房给周深倒水。

王晰把周深捞进怀里，等他平复下来，柔声问道：

“你有什么想法？”

周深抿起的双唇明显藏着想说的话，嘴上却回避着王晰。

“这是你的歌，不用问我的意见啊。”

——和周深耳鬓厮磨相濡以沫这么些时间，王晰每一天都能看见他坐在钢琴前弹奏一两曲的样子，他能看出周深对音乐的热爱，还有天赋。

但是他从来没有听过周深开口唱歌，哪怕是平淡时光里偶尔的哼唱也没有，当王晰每每不经意问到周深有关唱歌的事情，周深都用各种玩笑转换话题。王晰也不是没有询问过周深对于自己创作的意见，周深却每次都用相同的一句“这是你的歌”来躲避。

王晰这次不想再这么轻易放过周深，有刘彬濠在，王晰料他的态度也不会太过强硬。

“这也是你的歌。”

于是伸出一只手从背后环住周深的肩膀，凑近向他的耳朵，缓缓说道——就像王晰经受不住周深细声细语撒娇那样，周深面对王晰的低音也会缴械投降。

“好啦……”周深从王晰手臂里逃出来，认真回答道，“我是觉得你的歌进情绪有点快，可以试着加点东西。”

“加点东西？比如？……”

王晰和周深一起低头凝神思考起来。

“在前奏加段钢琴怎么样？”

不知什么时候走进工作室的刘彬濠将手里的水杯递给周深，加入了讨论。见王晰对自己的提议没有否决，他转身对着低头喝水的周深笑起来：

“深深你觉得呢？我记得，你弹钢琴也很厉害，只比唱歌差一点。”

闻言，王晰看向周深——周深平日里会时不时弹两声，每次没弹几曲，就会被王晰自己捞进怀里吻起来。王晰切实地领教过周深弹钢琴的实力，的确足够动人心弦。

周深点点头，对王晰笑：

“我觉得彬濠的想法可以。”

“好，”王晰把周深揽进自己怀里，侧着头低声问他，“那你觉得加段什么比较好？”

“加段什么……”

周深有些无措地看一眼刘彬濠，又微微抬头瞥一眼身旁的王晰，在抬头的瞬间余光扫过工作室的窗户，然后就是想起什么似的，盯着窗外沉默了半晌。

“就加一段德彪西的《月光》吧。”

静静看着那窗外海面上空凌驾于繁华中环的那一轮弯月，周深强忍着翻涌的泪水轻笑。

\----

  
他们的故事是从什么时候发生转折的呢？

当王晰拎着周深不多的行李走下狭窄的楼道，将生锈的钥匙归还给出租屋的阿伯，等到一切退租手续完成，王晰把周深接回了自己的住处。

周深终于愿意舍远求近，入住离工作地方更近的王晰家。

这其中的意味，双方都清楚。

当你与一个人全方位分享自己的生活，就是在允许两人的人生重叠。这不是情人之间该出现的现象。

王晰和周深之间从未说过那一句“我爱你”，也从未有人干预过对方的想法和行动，好像一切都是理所当然的，如果一个人不说，另一个人也不会过问。

周深会对着杂志内页王晰和Ada一起拍摄的手表广告微微失神，但他从来不会关心王晰和Ada之间的事情。

王晰也没有向周深解释过自己和Ada已经离婚。他总想着，等到广告合约结束，等到他向全世界宣布之后，再给周深一个名分，会更加庄重一些。

于是他们相安无事地相濡以沫，用短信传彼此才懂的暗号，在吃了晚饭后一起在小区散散步，回家一起简单地冲洗一下，用一个吻开启夜晚。

有时，王晰在抱着周深入睡时会突然醒来，裹一条睡袍进工作室把脑中出现的旋律记下来，周深就倒一杯红酒和一杯可乐，端进工作室放在桌子上。两人相视一笑后，周深安静地在王晰身旁坐下，看他低头填满乐谱。

也有时，王晰会陪周深在客厅看一整晚的老电影，王晰看不懂香港独特的字幕，周深就歪头倒在他肩上给他解释刚刚的剧情。

一切都像窗外那片海面一样，风平浪静。

直到某一个周日的午后，独自驾车到珠海找朋友的王晰去谈合作的事情，留在香港的周深就买了些菜，在厨房做菜等王晰回来吃饭。

刚把鱼蒸上，门铃响起。

透过猫眼，周深看到的是提着公文包的Ada。

周深从容不迫地脱下围裙，在急促的声响中开门，他正面碰上那双惊愕的眼。

无非是“你是谁？你怎么会在这里？”之类的疑问，接着又是进屋一圈环视，Ada在看到洗漱台上的两个漱口杯时明白过来，自己一直设想的王晰身边的那个“她”，其实是身后那个少年模样的“他”。

周深倒了一杯水，面对Ada僵硬的背影轻轻启口：

“请饮水，madam。”

Ada转过身略一低头，无言凝视了周深一阵。  


眼前的这个男孩戴着学生气的黑框眼镜，比自己还要稍稍矮一点，顺毛搭在额头上，穿着一套FILA的白色休闲运动服，全然一副未经世事的气质。

但是他脸上恰到好处的微笑隐藏了所有的情绪，让人捉摸不透。

Ada冷哼一声，从以主人姿态招待自己的周深手里接过水杯。

“黎真系当自己女主人噉沃？”

周深面对Ada的讽刺，依然微笑着，回答道：

“系呀，话晒我住喺呢度。”

这一句“毕竟我住在这里”让Ada怔住，她踏着高跟鞋走到周深面前，居高临下地打量他一番，眼里是赤裸裸的蔑视和怒火。但周深还是那样平静的神情，Ada在周深的目光中找回冷静，换成普通话，警告周深：

“小男孩，你不必如此得意，王晰可能现在对你沉迷，但是过段时间就不一定了。你想想，王晰他什么都不缺，他耗得起。你呢？你还这么年轻，你耗得起吗？”

风尘仆仆赶回来的王晰这时恰巧从电梯里走出来，听到屋内传出声响，他踱步到半开的房门后。听完Ada说的一番话正准备推门进去时，周深的话传进王晰耳朵里。

“女士，我想你多虑了。我和王晰，从来都只是各取所需而已。”

  
\----

  
各取所需？

好轻巧的四个字，根本没有任何感情掺杂。

Ada从屋里退出来，迎面看见王晰漠然的神情，看笑话似的冲他摇摇头，把手里的后续广告合同塞进他手里离开了现场。

余下王晰和周深无言相望。

周深看到突然出现在门后的王晰时，眼底没有任何情绪波动，他冷静地转身进厨房关上火，戴上手套把蒸好的鱼端出锅，放下。

在他转回身的时候，王晰带着浑身染上的车内熏香的味道抬手撑着灶台的边缘，把周深牢牢圈在狭小的空间里。

“原来你是这样想的，我们就是，各、取、所、需。”

王晰一面说着，一面用力吻上周深的侧颈，像是要吸干他的血似的。周深咬紧了牙关承受，却没有推开王晰，反而笑出了声。

“王先生，你没有资格怪我，我只是实话实说而已。”

周深伸过手，温柔地环上王晰的脖子，轻轻拢过他的头，嘴凑近他的耳垂，伸着舌头由下自上舔舐一下。

面对周深意欲明显的作恶，王晰终究还是起了反应。周深就隔着一层布料去抚摸王晰那根活跃的性器，嘴角带着笑，看向王晰。

王晰拍开周深的手，把周深抱进房间。

王晰包藏的愠意在床第间显露无疑。

他毫无节制地挺入到最深处，用顶端捣弄周深的敏感点，让周深难耐地呻吟。一次又一次的推送之后，王晰不给周深任何征兆地射在他体内，逼得周深留着眼泪趴在王晰肩上喘息。

王晰不明白周深突然的态度异常是为何，但他根本不相信周深对自己完全没有爱意，如果真的是这样，王晰只能认自己是着了他的道。

“好，我已经满足你的‘需求’，现在轮到你了。”

语毕，王晰放下怀里的周深，将他死死按压在枕头上，直视着那双让自己神魂颠倒的凝着泪的眼，开口命令道：

“说句‘我爱你’给我听听。”

周深明显惊慌了片刻，然后失笑着偏过头。

“如果这就是你的需求的话，对不起，我满足不了你。”

王晰冷哼一声，捏着周深的下巴将自己的舌头送进湿润的空间去搅乱他的呼吸，分开的双唇牵出一条银丝，他看向周深那双意乱情迷的眼。

“逢场作戏都不会？你对我不就是逢场作戏？从一开始主动靠近我，你就咬定了我对你有感觉。联系方式也是我求你要来的，更不要提我求你搬进这个家。如果从一开始你就只是有心玩玩而已，你当初为什么还要和那个余笛撕破脸？”

周深空灵的声音在冷笑的时候也是动听的，也更有触摸不到的寒。

“逢场作戏的是你吧，王晰。”

周深支撑起自己的身体，翻身坐到王晰的身上，后穴溢出的液体顺着王晰的大腿落在床单上。

“如果你一开始就没想过要和你的老婆离婚，就没必要打电话给我。你对我有兴趣，把我留在你身边，但是转头又和你的老婆合体去拍广告。你做这些，本质上和余笛有什么不同？说到底，王晰，你不能什么都想要。”

周深皱起的眉头表达着不悦，王晰看着周深的表情竟有点想笑。

——搞什么，原来是吃醋了。

低头看见王晰脸上莫名其妙的笑意，周深更加来气，用身体重重压下去。

胯部感受着周深的重量和体温，王晰重新又灼热起来，周深的眼角勾起，盈盈看着身下的王晰，扭动几下屁股，蹭着那根逐渐硬挺的阴茎，笑道：

“王晰，你承认吧，你只不过是想要我罢了。”

王晰双手钳住周深的腰际，把使坏的他从自己身上抱下来，自己也坐起身来。两个人赤裸对坐在床上。

“好了，我们有话好好说，不闹了。”

王晰柔和下来，缓缓抬手捧起周深的脸，伸长脖子去吻他。

任由王晰轻柔地像是哄小猫咪般揉捏自己的耳垂，周深被吻得没了脾气，乖乖倒在王晰肩上让王晰抱住自己。

“深，其实我早就离婚了。”

在王晰怀里的周深一激灵，抬头确认道：

“你说什么？”

“我说……我、离、婚、了。我和Ada只是暂时没有公开宣布，但我和她早就签了离婚协议书，广告也只是我答应了她完成的事情。我本来是想等一切尘埃落定再和你说，只是没想到原来你这么在意。”

周深左右摇晃着目光，对王晰说的话一时间反应不过来。

“其实你说的也没错，我们的确不过是各取所需。  


而我的需求是……

周深也爱我。”

周深的眼中再次涌起泪水，但是他吸吸鼻子不让泪水掉下，让它们在眼眶里不住地打转。把绯红的脸转向一边，不敢看王晰那双笑眯眯的眼的周深嘟囔着反问：

“‘周深也爱我’是什么意思？我不太明白。”

王晰轻轻牵起周深的手，送到嘴边亲吻一遍，回答：

“意思就是，我爱你。”

周深泪眼婆娑，无声凝视着王晰，等到王晰伸手将他抱住，两个人的体温重新紧贴在一起，周深闭上眼睛，幽幽说道：

“我也爱你。”

两行泪落在王晰的背。

\----

  
如果故事可以在此处结尾，就不会有那些蹉跎。

但周深流下的那两行泪始终不知缘由，误会解开之后的两人更加惺惺相惜，也让周深更加进退两难。

如果没有王晰那一句“我爱你”，周深大概已经洒脱地离开了香港。原本，他计划回大陆，到一个没有人认识自己的城市重新开启生活，没有余笛，没有消失五年的记忆，也没有人会戳穿他曾经的不齿。

周深想完成自己曾经的音乐梦想，周深想唱歌。

但是和王晰，和一个大陆家喻户晓的歌手，和一个男性在一起，周深不可能从心所欲，甚至不可能毫无顾忌地生活。

在王晰面前，周深是快乐的，但当周深一个人，他无法抑制脑中万千的思绪。周深在香港没有熟识的朋友，那些曾经因为余笛来接近自己的人根本不能算作朋友，周深打电话给刘彬濠。

“那你想回去唱歌吗，深深。”

被周深叫出来的刘彬濠举着一支啤酒，静静听完周深叙述他内心的纠结，问道。

“我……我不知道。”

周深已经有些晕眩，含糊不清地回应。

“如果你想的话，我可以带你回去，给你找经纪公司，也可以帮你出专辑……只要你想。”

刘彬濠从周深手里夺过酒瓶，不让他再喝下去，然后蹲下看进周深通红的双眼，问：

“可是，你能放弃晰哥吗？”

周深迷蒙着双眼，耷拉着脑袋，最后轻轻摇头。

周深醉了。

王晰接过刘彬濠的电话，来到旺角接周深。

看周深没骨头似的倒在桌子上，王晰咬紧后槽牙，上前一边瞪刘彬濠一边抱起周深：

“你小子好样的啊，没事找他喝酒干嘛？”

刘彬濠无辜的双眼皮垒起，反驳道：

“是深深找我喝酒的，再说了，大佬啊，他求醉还不是为了你……”

“什么？”

王晰小心把周深抱上车，皱着眉回头看向刘彬濠，刘彬濠自知自己说错了话——周深并不想王晰知道他准备离开香港的事情。

“某野某野。”刘彬濠对着凶神恶煞的王晰连连摆手告辞走了。

王晰坐上车，从驾驶座站起身给周深系上安全带，金属扣上的瞬间周深歪斜的头倒在王晰肩上，呼出的热气打在王晰脖子上，酥麻一片。

“我不走了……不走……”

周深软绵绵地抬起手，像挠东西那样扯着王晰的袖口，小声嘟囔。王晰看着周深顺毛嘟嘴的可爱模样，忍不住捏一下小脸。

“你不走？不跟我回家了？”王晰笑道。

周深一个劲地摇头。

“我不走我不走，我就留在香港。”

王晰微微愣住，把周深的头扶好，追问：

“难道你本来打算离开香港吗？”

周深伸出食指做出一个“嘘”的动作，没有回答，闭上眼睛睡去。

王晰看着红着脸沉睡的周深，突然感觉车内空调太冷了些，冷到自己脊背发麻。

  
\----

  
宿醉的周深被电视机里播报的下个月将有台风过境的新闻吵醒，醒来发现自己身上只套着一件王晰的白衬衫，连一件打底的东西都没有。

光着腿走出房间，他趴在厨房门口看正在煎蛋的王晰。昏昏沉沉的大脑逐渐清醒，他开始盘算要怎么面对王晰，毕竟，他记得自己昨晚好像说了些什么。

像是有心灵感应似的，王晰在冷漠的播报声中回头，对刚醒来的周深上下打量一番。

周深体毛偏少，两条腿干净白皙，比例也很好，大腿偏瘦，小腿却有着健康的肌肉线条。自己衬衫的长度果然刚刚好，要露不露的暧昧显出性感的意味。

王晰心满意足地点点头，表示对自己恶作剧的赞赏。

“你看够没，”周深翻一个白眼，又扯扯衬衫的下摆，吐槽：“你这喜好可真够直男的。”

王晰哈哈一笑，把早餐端到餐桌上。

简单的煎蛋和培根，还有一碗燕麦粥，让周深忍不住皱眉：

“我都不知道身为东北人的王先生还喜欢吃这些东西？”

“没办法，”王晰耸耸肩，“之前都是吃外卖，之前给我做饭的人昨天晚上睡死过去，连我给他脱了衣服都不知道，我就只能自己做了。”

周深知道王晰在含沙射影自己，抬脚在桌下踹王晰的裆部。这些亲昵的举动在今天看来都有些刻意，周深想起来自己说的那一句“我不走了”，怕王晰上了心，来质问自己。

果然，王晰把勺子放进周深碗里，装作不经意般，启口。

“你昨晚喝醉后说要离开香港，你要去哪儿？”

周深意欲拿起勺子的手略微颤抖。

“我……”惊慌失措了片刻，周深找回理智，反驳回去：“王先生，我昨晚虽然醉了，但是没有断片，我说的是明明是留在香港吧？你是想套我的话吗？”

王晰笑笑，抬手示意周深吃饭，自己也没有再逼问下去。

周深再一次躲过了话题，只要是他不想说的，就没有人能逼他开口，连王晰也不可以。

\----

时光荏苒，专辑的进度逐渐推进。

专辑风格和曲目逐渐定下来，王晰开始和刘彬濠泡在录音室里。

录音室位于太子，距离荃湾有一点距离，但是周深每天还是会在深夜坐地铁过来陪王晰录制，顺道买一些鸡蛋仔或者粥给刘彬濠和王晰做宵夜。

王晰是一个要求完美的人，稍稍有一点瑕疵也要重来无数遍。

周深看着录音棚里戴着耳机的王晰，他低头抿着嘴，琢磨曲谱——认真的模样太过真挚，让周深忍不住笑出声。

困得直打瞌睡的刘彬濠听到周深清亮的笑声，回过头对沙发上的他调侃：

“深深，请你在觉得‘认真的男人最帅气’的同时看看晰哥的油头。”

周深看一眼王晰发亮的黑发，笑得更大声。

王晰感受到录音室外的动静，抬头看见刘彬濠正扭头说着什么逗周深开心，清清嗓子对着麦克风低吼：

“刘彬濠同志，我们可以继续了吗？”

周深插上吸管喝着柠檬茶，对玻璃后看向自己的王晰一笑，他最喜欢看到王晰认真工作之余为自己分神的样子，看到王晰因为自己的笑脸而从烦躁中平复下来。

周深是王晰的定心针。接连的录制让王晰情绪越来越差，虽然刘彬濠安慰周深说他每次录制都会这么紧绷，但周深还是担心。毕竟这是王晰第一张全由自己创作的专辑，他有多么重视，不言而喻。周深干脆请几天假，和他们一起泡在录音室。

当录制最后一首主打，也就是那首前奏为《月光》的情歌，王晰采用了现场乐队伴奏的形式。王晰请来了香港最权威的交响乐团，他们的确严丝合缝，配合默契，但是王晰却感觉，他们无法演奏出自己内心想要的效果。

无法将他内心的感情呈现。

在暂停不知道第多少次后，王晰摘下耳机走出录音棚，一言不发地从桌上拿起一包烟，转身走出录音室。刘彬濠连忙起身走进录音棚向乐团解释王晰的离开，而周深推门追出去。

现在是深夜十点整，街道上只有零零散散行走的人，车道上却依然是络绎不绝的车辆。周深知道在哪里能够找到王晰，他穿过马路，转过街角，走进漆黑的公园。

说是公园，其实拱门后只不过有一个人造鱼塘和几棵榕树，而王晰坐在凉亭的石凳上，指间夹着一支烟，在烟雾缭绕中看向粼粼水波下游动的鲤鱼。

周深走进凉亭，王晰没有看他一眼，却抬手示意他过去。周深于是靠近王晰，任他把自己环住，然后安安静静坐在他的大腿上。

王晰抱着周深的腰，深吸一口烟，转向侧面吐出气体。

周深沉默地看着王晰将一支烟燃尽，转过身来正对着王晰而坐，晚间的风吹拂起王晰的长发，周深轻柔地用指尖抚摸上王晰下巴冒出的沥青，缓缓牵动嘴角：

“感觉好点了吗？”

王晰摘下自己的眼镜，对周深摇摇头后下移的视线停留在周深的嘴唇上。

双手环上王晰的脖子，周深贴近王晰的唇，伸着舌头舔一圈王晰的轮廓后探进去，与那个蓄势已久的舌头交缠。

无人的公园里只有溪水流动的哗哗声，以及凉亭内传出的咂咂水声。

周深在王晰的手爬进自己衣衫时轻轻推开他，手掌还在安慰地抚着他的脖颈，柔声问道：

“现在呢，感觉好点了吗？”

王晰点点头。

“好，那我们回去吧。”

周深牵起王晰的手。

平心静气的王晰表达了自己的想法，乐团表示理解后双方重新开始录制，虽然不能百分百达到王晰的设想，但是按周深的话来说……

留点遗憾会更好。

专辑终于录制完成，王晰和周深回到荃湾的家。

推开门，王晰看着门后放置的那两双脱鞋，无法迈出腿。

“怎么了？太累了吗？”

周深见王晰一动不动，伸手去牵他。

“我没事。”

王晰紧紧握住周深的手，不愿意放手。

“我只是突然发现，我已经离不开你了。”

\----

他们的生活似乎依然稀疏平常，王晰为周深屯一箱又一箱的汽水和柠檬茶，周深躺在王晰怀里熟睡。有时互相想要安静的时候，他们彼此待在两个房间做自己的事情然后在一起进厨房翻冰箱的时刻交换一个吻。

他们也有拌嘴的时候，为了今晚看什么电影，为了点什么外卖，也为了各自的“前任们”。

按照广告的合约，王晰还要出席一个品牌的活动，而且是和Ada一起。

而周深收到余笛的短信，约他出来喝一杯咖啡，也好把他当时留在别墅里忘记带走的东西还给他。

那个品牌活动和余笛约周深的时间竟然是同一天。

“不行不行，你不能去见余笛，他无端端约你干什么？我看他肯定是对你还留有非分之想，还东西就不能寄给你？一定要约你见面？反正你不可以去见他。”

周深对严肃的王晰冷笑一声。“呵……你还好意思说我，那你也别去出席那个活动啊！我只是和他去喝杯咖啡，你呢，你前妻还要挽着你的手隆重登场呢。”

王晰顿时哑口无言。

“我不管，反正你去见他的话，就把刘彬濠给带上。”

……

于是，很好用的刘彬濠陪周深在余笛对面坐下。

余笛料到周深不会自己一个人过来，但没想到陪他过来的不是王晰，而是一个好看的年轻人——而且这个年轻人竟意外得眼熟。

刘彬濠同样也觉得余笛眼熟，这副雍容华贵的面貌刘彬濠似乎在哪里见过……好像是在大学的时候？他曾经见到这个人开着豪车来接周深。

余笛将包裹好的纸袋递向周深的同时才想起，纸袋中他收拾的周深的相框里的那张舞台上的合照里，周深身旁就是眼前这个眉清目秀的少年。

余笛不动声色地一笑，问周深：

“你还想回去唱歌是吗？”

周深接过纸袋看到里面的相框后放下心来，抬头对余笛礼貌地微笑着。

“怎么这么问？”

余笛瞥一眼他身旁的刘彬濠。

“这不就是你宝贝似的那张合照里的学弟么？”

周深平静地笑着，点点头。

“你愿意出来见我，无非也是为了那张合照。”

余笛直直看进周深的眼底，继续说：  


“既然你想离开我回大陆唱歌，又为什么还在香港逗留，就为了那位王先生？”

周深沉默不语。

余笛轻轻吹散咖啡的热气。

“你和王晰在一起，就他的身份，你不可能实现你的梦想的，还是回到我身边吧，至少我能帮你，我会给你找最好的经纪公司。”

周深收起了笑意。

“你说的这些话，我听了五年，都听腻了。我是怎么想的，也不劳你操心了，我和你早就没有关系了。”

端上的蓝山咖啡没有喝一口，周深拉着刘彬濠准备离开。

余笛起身拦下他们，脸上的笑容晦暗不明，他打开皮夹抽出一张名片，塞进刘彬濠手里，眼睛却看着周深，说道：

“拿着吧，以后会有用的。”

周深没有阻止刘彬濠收下那张名片，他知道余笛不会就这么放过自己，而他早已经做好了打算。他不会允许余笛影响到王晰，他要做出选择了。

但是他始终是舍不得王晰，他想再和他待在一起，哪怕是再一起看一遍这座城市，也好。

\----

无聊的形式，公式化的回答，僵硬的挽手合照。

王晰终于结束了演出。

回到车上刚准备打电话给周深，Ada却穿着一袭高定出现在车窗外，王晰只能摇下车窗。

“品牌商要我们一起去吃饭，我坐你的车一起过去。”

王晰皱眉回应： 

“我不去。”

Ada自顾自打开车门在副驾驶落座。

“你必须去，我已经答应品牌商了。”

王晰不想再和Ada争吵，无奈地叹息着拧转车钥匙起火。

品牌商都是Ada熟识的人，吃完饭又相约去KTV，王晰被冠上“著名歌手”的名号，想推脱都不行。

在起哄声中硬着头皮唱了两首，又端着装着葡萄汁的酒杯假意敬了一圈，仁至义尽的王晰在一堆听不懂的粤语中退到包间的角落坐下，看Ada招待热闹的人们。

这倒是王晰几个月来第一次听到其他人在自己面前唱歌，耳朵里充斥着那些靡靡之音，王晰满脑子都是周深。

刘彬濠曾经说，周深唱歌很好听，应该是吧，毕竟他那把嗓子光是平时讲话已经很好听了。

王晰思绪正飘忽着，手指却不自觉地在短信界面按下了发送键。

王晰：我饿了。

过了一会儿，新消息到达。

周深：你现在在哪里？我去找你。

王晰：在尖沙咀，我们去星光大道走走吧。

电话那头迟迟不见回复，王晰正准备打电话给周深，就看见了那一个“好”。

王晰穿上外套，悄无声息地离开包间。

Ada被人群包围，在仰头喝下一杯凛冽酒水的同时，看到王晰离开的背影。然后她也走出包间，在过道上拨通了某个号码。

  
\----

  
王晰把车停在商场二楼的停车场，走到地铁站等周深。

周深穿着一身的黑，黑色Stussy卫衣，黑色工装裤，脚下一对黑天使，还戴着一个巨大的黑色口罩。王晰差点没有认出他。

等周深走近王晰，他看一眼王晰身上华丽的西服搭配皮鞋，把手里的袋子塞进王晰手里，推着他走近洗手间。

王晰看镜子里同样一身黑的自己，对着给自己递口罩的周深笑出声。

“我们这样出去不会被人打么？”

周深踮起脚给王晰戴上口罩，说：

“去这么多人的地方，被人打也比被人拍到要好。”

王晰笑得没了双眼，揽过周深的肩走出地铁站。

\----

  
薄薄的一层灯光映在石路上，海岸对面是不眠的中环，清凉的海风由四面八方吹来，让人不自觉地放慢步伐。

这大概就是香港独特的魅力，无论是何种语言，无论是何种肤色，都能相安无事地共处。

一轮满月悬挂在海面上，月光下有并行的旅行至此的亲人，有提着公文包匆匆赶路的职员，也有相偎相依的情人。

王晰和周深都没有说话，只是安静地向前走着。他们感受着彼此的温度，享受着没入人群却能共处的平和，耳侧是人们忽远忽近的对话，眼前是忽明忽暗的路灯。

一切都是自由自在的。

他们行至一栋正在建起的高楼前，在木椅上坐下，共同仰头看那设计感十足的大厦，高低错落的景象搭配各色的灯光，所有景象都是赛博朋克。

“这就是香港啊。”

周深在王晰怀里，轻声感叹道。

王晰低头看进周深星光熠熠的眼，沉默地微笑。

他们无声走上海边的木制阶梯，迎着海风看过往的游船。他们走下平台，在地下过道中欣赏高超的电吉他表演。

他们就像是再平凡不过的一对爱人，在繁杂的琐事中抽身，享受片刻的宁静。

\----

  
回程的路上，王晰在错杂的街道中走错了，驶出来时，车子开进一段施工路段。在一道道竖起的米白色塑料板中，王晰转了一圈又一圈，却更加开进荒凉的深处。

穿过一台又一台起重机的包围，王晰在末路临海岸的草丛边停下。

漆黑，无人，静谧。

周深扭头对王晰笑道：

“这里适合睡觉欸，我们今晚就睡这里吧。”

王晰将座椅放倒，躺下扭头看一眼周深。

“睡觉是没问题，但是我们睡前的运动要怎么进行？”

周深一掌拍在王晰肚子上。

“我只是开个玩笑，怎么可能真的睡在这里，待一会儿就走吧。”

说完，周深拧转音响，也躺下，和王晰两个人一起听电台。

无言共处了大概两首歌的时间，王晰把车熄了火。

突然安静的空间里只剩下两人的呼吸声。

“深。”

王晰的低音如暮霭沉沉，传进周深耳朵里，而他的目光却闪耀着，诚恳又带着一丝希冀和严肃，看进周深的眼睛。

“我想听你唱歌。”

......

没有矫揉做作的技巧，没有浓烈的情绪起伏，只是像一个故事的叙述者，把一段《心动》的记忆娓娓道来。如果真的有事物能让世人瞬间着迷，那一定是周深的歌声，它轻柔却包含情绪，令人情动。

周深的歌声，无法用专业的眼光去定论。因为它凌驾于其之上。

幽闭的空间，近在咫尺的距离，前车窗外是平静的海面。

王晰只想让这个瞬间永恒。

当尾音落下，周深看向王晰，那双眼迸射的光太过炽热，几乎把他融化。

王晰在回归的静谧中逐渐找回神智，抬手，用手掌覆上周深的后脖。

周深闭上眼，感受着王晰的气息与自己越来越近，停留在自己的额头片刻后缓缓下移，最后从鼻尖到唇。

这个吻太过轻柔，像是在亲吻一件易碎的礼物。

周深即将溺死在这个吻中。

\----

在周深跨过副驾驶座的同时，王晰将座椅退后，把靠背升起。

周深跪坐在王晰身上，双手在他蓬松的长发中交叉，张口与王晰忘情地抵死缠绵。

呼吸间盈满周深甜腻的味道，王晰闭上眼，将手伸进那宽大的卫衣，揉捏周深的每一寸肌肤。上下震动腿部，胯间隔着衣物刺激着周深的穴口。

舌头交缠着不留余地，周深在即将缺氧之际低头埋进王晰的脖颈，咬一口王晰的喉结。

王晰帮周深脱下了裤子，把手指伸进周深嘴里粘上唾液，然后探进后穴。

搅动几下，肠壁便湿润得不像样子。

周深红着眼用那把让王晰情动的嗓子开口祈求道“我要你进来”。王晰便应着他，弯着腰挺入穴口。

在阴茎没入的瞬间，胯上的人挤出了泪水。

王晰伸着脖子把周深脸颊滑落的泪舔舐，安慰着让他平复下来，然后扶着周深的腰开始抽插，一声又一声呻吟从他的嘴中流出。

对于还没有从周深的歌声里缓过来的王晰来说，周深现在在自己耳际发出的情色浪潮只能让人更加疯狂。

幅度骤然变大，周深的头在颤动中快要触碰到车顶，王晰伸过一手护着周深的头，逐渐加快了速度。

一场情事欢爱过后，周深瘫倒在王晰身上，手指嵌进王晰的肉里，无力的双手抱着他不肯放开。王晰也抱着周深，把脸埋进周深脖间的凹陷，吸吮着他的味道。

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

周深紧紧箍着王晰的脖子，强忍着眼泪涌出眼眶，他不能让爱人发现，自己已经做好了离开他的计划。

\----

如果，如果没有这一句“一场欢爱一场空”，这个故事将会在这里结束。

但现实是，清晨王晰被门铃惊醒，在迷蒙中看着刘彬濠紧张地跑进屋内叫醒周深。

当王晰和周深看见屏幕上他们在车上接吻的照片，两人都清醒过来。

虽然模糊不清，但能轻易辨别出照片内是王晰和周深。哪怕是开脱为“借位”，也抵不过舆论的扇风点火，最糟糕的是，公众面前，王晰还是一个有妇之夫。

王晰抬手把周深环住，感受着他的微微颤抖。

“只有照片是吗？”

周深问刘彬濠。

“目前只有照片，那个匿名人已经发送给各大娱乐新闻媒体，但他说自己手里有录像。”刘彬濠唇干舌燥，来回看王晰和周深的神情。

“那个人说要多少钱？”

王晰抬头看刘彬濠，看见他吞咽着口水，艰难地启口：

“一亿。而且态度很坚决。”

  
赶在各新闻媒体涌上王晰家门口之前，刘彬濠把周深接走。

带着口罩的周深只简单提一袋行李，在走出门口时，回头看向王晰。

王晰郑重地对他点点头，用口型告诉他：

“没事的。”

然后，周深久久地凝望王晰，最后牵起一个微笑，看不出其中掺杂的意味，他也对王晰轻点头，转身消失在门后。他转身时的那滴泪掉落，却没有被王晰看见。

当时的王晰不会想到，这会是自己见到周深的最后一面。

  
\----

面无表情地在无数闪光灯前说出准备好的回答，将手机彻底关机，回到大陆和工作室的众人商量对策。

在没有筹码也不清楚对方底细的眼下，给出一亿显然不可能，众人商议让王晰名义上的“妻子”出面否认压制舆论。

香港街头铺满王晰和周深为主角的杂志封面，各色各样的字体书写着各种博人眼球的导语，王晰买一本写着“大陆男歌星幽会秘密情人”的周刊，翻看其中各种桃色的话语。

一张照片也能造得如此风生水起，有视频只会更热闹了。

王晰不免担心起周深那边的情况，打电话给刘彬濠却无人接听，上他家门也不见人影。

这时Ada打来了电话： 

“我想我们该好好聊一下了，王晰。”

\----

  
“你说什么？对外公布我和你早就离婚？”

Ada对王晰的提议感到难以置信。

“你能醒醒吗，王晰？你这样不就是向全世界默认你和他的关系了吗？你不要因为一时起劲就毁了自己的事业。”

“我没在和你开玩笑，Ada。”

王晰把那份广告合同递到她面前。

“这是你答应我的，而我完成了你的要求。”

Ada面对着王晰的认真，失声笑起来：

“王晰，你真的疯了。”

她收起那份合同，对上王晰冷静自持的姿态，说：

“王晰啊王晰，你这么在乎他，那你有想过这件事里他的立场吗？你有一亿的封口费吗？视频流出后，你和他的关系就板上钉钉，他以后怎么生活，跟你逃去国外结婚？还是趁早回头吧，王晰。”

王晰怔住，细细咀嚼一遍Ada所说的话后，由眼底漫起怒意。

“你怎么会知道一亿封口费的事情？”

Ada面对王晰的反问僵硬了身体。

“好样的，Ada，我原以为我们之间是好聚好散，真没想到你能干出这种事。你以为拖着我和你离婚的消息就能威胁我？”

王晰冷笑着站起身。

“我是不会放弃周深的。随便你公开视频还是怎么样，我不在乎。”

在王晰踏出办公室时，Ada叫住他。

“好，王晰。我会公开消息。”

她红着眼对王晰的背影说道：

“我这里根本就没有你们的录像，跟拍你们的不是我。你放心，王晰，不会有人去伤害那个男孩的，因为……”

王晰带着狐疑回头看向Ada，等待她的最后一句。

“因为，他已经被余笛送走了。”

\----

  
王晰拨打周深的电话，只有无尽的盲音。

他失魂落魄地回到位于荃湾的，他和周深的家，却没有看到周深的身影，只有一个蹲在门口抱头哭泣的刘彬濠。

“周深呢。”

王晰甚至不确定自己是否发出了声音。

刘彬濠抬起挂满泪水的脸，对王晰说着“对不起”。

“对不起晰哥……我本来只是想让深深去找余笛商量那一个亿的事情，但是……但是他突然不见了，我怎么也找不到他……对不起……”

王晰顺着冰凉的墙壁滑下。

“找那个始作俑者？呵……”

王晰双手垂下，无力地抽出一支烟。

荃湾突然下起了雨。

\----

余笛不给王晰找自己的机会，每每拜访，都有无尽的警卫上前阻拦，最后，王晰只能在各种阻拦下闯进余笛的办公室。

正在开会的余笛慌乱地整理一下自己的领带，对众人挥挥手，抬手示意王晰落座。

他那双让人无法琢磨的双眼现在只余下掩盖不住的失落，他几次调整呼吸，才有力气抬头对王晰坦白：

“王先生，很抱歉，我知道你是来找他的。但我无法告诉你周深在哪里，因为我也不知道他在哪里。”

余笛比先前看着憔悴了不少，他苦笑着望进王晰的眼睛，语意诚恳。

“我找人跟拍你们，无非是想逼周深回头，只是一切不似我所想。周深太聪明，他知道我根本不可能去伤害他，也知道我为了自保，早把他的所有身世背景消息买下，于是他借着上洗手间的理由从我眼前溜走，偷偷离开了。”

“他为什么要离开？”

“我想，那是他一早就计划好的……更是为了你，为了你的名誉，为了你的事业。”

\----

舆论不过如一阵雨，无论怎样瓢泼倾盆，都只是那么一阵。 

为了王晰的名誉，Ada出面说话，以她之口义正言辞指责那些桃色绯闻的不实，然后两人在记者会上公开早已离婚的消息。

各大杂志刨根问底、捕风捉影、巧舌如簧地猜测着王晰他们三人间的故事，却因为无法追究到那“第三者”的身份而渐渐放弃。

没有人知道周深离开了香港，没有人知道他去了哪里。

他就像是一个谜。

没有人知道他为什么来到香港，也不会有人知道他来香港的原因，没有人有幸认识他。

周深的的确确，从始至终，都是一个谜。

咖啡厅里的电视机播放着即将有台风过境的新闻。

王晰和刘彬濠对坐，无言地望着落地窗外八号风球来临前的九龙。灯光照射下的街道安静地划过一辆辆车，沥青路上黄色的分割线被一闪而过的车前灯照亮，又迅速熄灭。

咖啡在中央空调的吹拂下转凉，刘彬濠叹一口气，不再与王晰无声对峙，从口袋里拿出一封信放到桌上，手指按压着它推到王晰眼前。

“这封信没有署名，也没有日期，里面只有一个故事，一开始我没有留意。但是我想，这可能是深深留给你的。”

说来可笑，王晰竟然是唯一一个得到周深告别的人。

得到告别的，一个情人。

  
\----

传说，在意大利贝加摩，一个叫比埃罗的青年陶醉在象征理想的月光下，他因为沉湎于物质生活为月光所杀。

最后，由于他认识到自己的错误，得到了月光的宽恕，又回到了人间。

王晰知道，这是德彪西创作《月光》的故事背景。

王晰也知道，在这个故事中，周深以青年自喻。

而王晰，是那道月光。

\----

  
呼啸的台风过后，香港重回风平浪静。

王晰也回到大陆，开始新一轮的工作。

专辑一经发布，获一致好评。

而那一首以《月光》为前奏的《比埃罗》，斩获乐坛各大奖项。

王晰捧着一个又一个奖杯，对镜头说着同样的感谢语：

“感谢大家，感谢《比埃罗》。”

\---- 

周深在世界的另一端，在欧洲的乌克兰，在一个完全陌生的环境里学习，拾起当初自己的音乐梦想。

他结识许多优秀的人，他们从不过问他的过往，只关注他的眼下。他们一起谱曲演唱，一起上街头参加游行，他们一起陪周深收看中国的颁奖典礼。

所有音乐相关的颁奖礼，周深无一落下。而王晰每一句直视摄影机说下的，送给他的感谢语，周深都收到了。

所有人都知道周深每次在电视机前红了眼眶的原因，是为了那个表面意气风发却暗自颓丧的男人，是为了那一份爱情。

所有人也都不会去劝周深，他们在等周深变得更好，直到他彻底放下过往，以最自由的姿态回到那个人身旁。

\----

王晰拥有良好的形象，也有公认的实力，各大电影制作单位找他演唱推广曲，各大制作人向他抛出橄榄枝。王晰不停歇地工作了几年的光阴，直到他的热度逐渐消减。而当他松弛下来，身体就开始出现各种不适，脑中也开始不断浮现那个人的面庞，最后他被一场大病击倒。

被迫开启假期的王晰养好身体后就埋头闷在家里，外卖餐盒在墙角垒起，家里永远备着的一箱可乐和一箱柠檬茶永不开封。他似乎，又重新回到了那个心里空荡荡的躯壳。

在一个下雨的午后，王晰昏昏沉沉醒来——他又梦到了周深。

梦见他的笑容，他的手掌，他的歌声。

王晰拿起手机，不知道第多少次，对那个不会回复的号码按下发送键。

——我饿了。

翻身，他再次合上双眼。突然，手机振动一声。

  
——请问王先生的外卖地址是？

王晰反复揉搓双眼，确认这一切不是梦境后，小心翼翼地编写地址，发送。几秒钟之后，消息回复。

——超出配送范围，请王先生一天后到机场自取。

王晰的手指止不住地颤抖，但一股幸福的力量霎时间充满他的躯体，他多么庆幸，那个人要回到自己身边了。

——好，不见不散。

窗外的雨在顷刻之间停止，阳光洒进窗户。

  
\----

机场。

傍晚时分，王晰再次见到了周深。

周深含着泪的笑眼盈盈，被王晰抱进怀里。

无论时光曾经如何蹉跎，无论那无边无际的大雨曾多么肆虐，一切终将过去。

他们终将相拥，共享这一生。

Fin.


End file.
